More than who I am
by Caskettastic
Summary: This is a 'Post-Veritas' fiction. These thoughts wouldn't leave my head and i just had to write them down. Give it a read, let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: I've been meaning to post this since Veritas ended. here you go :)**

**AN2: I needed to make a few changes in this. A silly mistake I made that you guys brought to my notice. sorry for that and thank you. 3 Chapter 3 is up, btw :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bracken had been taken away in a police car, taken away to be sent to booking. He was finally arrested for fraud, conspiracy and murder. The Murder of Johanna Beckett.

Kate Beckett was currently holding on tight to the man who had his arms wrapped tight around her. She couldn't believe it. It still hadn't sunk in, all of this, everything that had just happened; it was all a little too overwhelming. But right now, holding on to the love of her life, breathing him in, she felt it. She felt lighter. Like the weight of the world had been taken off her shoulders. And time seemed to freeze right there for her. This moment, this feeling, she didn't want it to leave. And she had nothing to worry about actually; this feeling was here to stay.

She arrested Bracken. She brought Justice to her mother. And she would have never done it without this man who was currently rubbing soft circles on her back. Everyone else, the entire team of officers who were waiting around to congratulate her, they could all go home, she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. No, she just wanted to stay here, with Castle holding her.

She didn't realize how long she'd been in his arms until he spoke.

"there's someone waiting to see you Kate"

"I don't want to talk to anyone Castle… not right now"

"No I'm pretty sure you'll want to see him"

She pulled away then to look at him, and he nodded pointedly towards the end of the block, Kate turned around and saw, Jim Beckett. Her dad. He was talking to Gates but kept looking her way. He smiled when he saw his daughter looking back at him.

Kate turned back to Castle.

"I was just going to call him. How did you..."

"I hope you don't mind… I gave him a call as soon as the arrest was made… he deserves to share this moment with you"

Kate smiled. It was beyond her how this man understood everything about her so well.

"Thank you" she whispered softly and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

By the time she turned back around to find her dad, he was shaking hands with captain Gates and then he began walking towards her. And in those few steps she took towards him, she hadn't realized when the tears began to brim at her eyes, but the minute she rested her head on her dads shoulder when he pulled her into his embrace, they rolled down her cheeks.

"We put him away dad. Forever. I finally got justice for mom"

Kate wasn't sure if her dad was crying too, but his voice sounded strained and different, and she knew he was a little too overwhelmed.

"You did Katie. I'm so proud of you." He softly kissed her head and she pulled away to wipe the tears from her face.

"I was just going to call you up and ask you to meet me" She told him.

"Well, Rick here was way ahead of you" he said to her.

Kate turned to see the man in question walking their way. He came to stand by her side, and protectively put his arm around her.

"He always is" Kate said to her dad, but with proud eyes only for her fiancé.

" ." Castle said and shook hands with Jim.

"Thank you Rick... for calling me here to let me surprise her"

"Don't mention it… it all just seemed incomplete without you being here" castle said.

"But everything's complete now. It's over" Kate said... reminding herself again, allowing the news to sink well.

"Oh but it's not." Jim suddenly said, and he looked at his watch. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm sorry dad, am I missing something here?"

Kate asked him, confused.

"Katie, let's go finish that dinner…"

It took her a moment to understand what her dad was talking about.

"The night your mom died, we were supposed to have dinner together remember? I think it's only right we celebrate tonight by completing what we came out to do that night, in memory of her…"

"Dad I think that's a brilliant idea."

"Come on then, what are you waiting for" he said.

"You two have fun tonight… I'll wait up for you okay..." Castle said to Kate.

She was about to say something, and he leaned in to kiss her goodbye, when Jim spoke again.

"Where do you think you're going Rick?"

Rick looked at him with a blank face.

"Umm... I was going home."

"Not a chance... you're having dinner with us"

Kate smiled. Rick looked at them, first at Jim then at Kate and then back at Jim.

"No, sir this is something you two should do together. I have no right to interrupt something as special as…"

"I don't want to hear another word Rick. You're having dinner with us tonight. You're a part of this family. Ever since the day you vowed to stick by my daughter's side, ever since the day you brought up Joanna's case, you've been family… Joanna would want you to celebrate with us. Please..."

Rick had a smile on his face.

"I'm honoured Jim. Thank you.."

"Come on, my car's over there" Kate said to them both and they followed behind her.

Jim sat beside Kate in the passenger seat and Rick sat behind. The restaurant they were driving to, Kate knew it all too well. But she hadn't put foot into that place ever since the day she lost her mother. Going there tonight, she wasn't sure what to feel.

She looked into the rear-view mirror as she drove, and caught Castle staring at her and he smiled. And everything was okay again. Everything will always be okay as long as he has her back, as long as he was beside her.

And in another two weeks, she would say her vows to him and commit herself fully to a life with him, too an Always with him. She realized how easy it was now, to dream of a future with him, she no longer had the worry of catching her mom's killer lacing her every thought, flying around at the back of her mind all the time and it gave her a sense of freedom that made her smile.

As they enterd the restaurant, Jim led them in, and Kate slipped her hand into Ricks.

"You okay?" he asked with that sweet calming smile.

"Yea" she said to him. But he wasn't convinced.

Jim was now talking to an old man, about the same age as him, and it was only until Kate and Rick had stepped up next to Jim that Kate recognized him. , the owner of the diner then. And he was still here holding the fort, and had managed to turn it into a posh restaurant.

"Katherine…"

"Mr. Charles, it's so good to see you!" she said to the old man, and he had this smile of awe and wonder.

He looked at Jim and said, "She looks just like her mother, Jim."

"Yea... she does"

Kate chuckled and then realized she hadn't introduced Castle to .

"This is my Fiancé, Rick..."

"Richard Castle" Mr. Charles completed for her.

"I should have known you'd know him" Kate said with a smile.

"Rick, this is , he and my mom and dad were great friends back in the day. We were frequent customers at his diner"

"Yes, and you guys still are my favourite customers, come with me and let me seat you at one of our best tables" they followed behind him.

Kate took Castle's hand again and they followed behind the two men.

He lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. And she looked at him with love.

After they were seated, Mr. Charles left them. But not before congratulating Rick and Kate on their engagement.

"Jim, Kate, dinner's on me tonight. It's the least I could do for you two, after you invited me to join you'll"

"If you insist" Kate said with a smile.

"Be careful, there's no turning back once I get used to this Rick" Jim joked.

Rick laughed and said "Who said anything about turning back?"

Just then the waiter came to their table and and Rick placed their orders. within a few minutes, the soft drinks they had ordered were placed on their table.

Jim picked up his glass and began to speak "I know it seems silly cause we're having soft drinks here, but I'd like to make a toast."

"It's not silly Jim. Go ahead" Castle re-assured him and both of them took their glasses in hand too.

"A toast to Johanna, who died for justice, and to you Kate who fought for her and won. And to both of you, that you may always live a happy married life together, cheers!"

"Cheers" they said together and took a sip. "Thanks Dad, that was... that was really sweet"

Kate said to her father and he smiled.

From then on, they ate and talked and laughed, and Jim began to tell them things about Joanna, and Kate was adding to a few stories too, giving her version of the tale. And she found herself talking so freely about her mom, she'd never been this open about her mom before and now suddenly, it was just so easy. It was no longer talk about the case, or the people she dealt with, it was about Joanna Beckett as a wife and Mother.

And even Rick could see it in her eyes, when she spoke of her mom, there was a big difference now. There wasn't that shadow of hurt anymore; there was no drive in her eyes to avenge her mother's death, now there was only love and awe, and pure respect for everything her mother stood for.

"And that's how Joanna dealt with your tantrums"

Jim had finished narrating a funny incident of when Kate was 4 years old. And honestly, with all the details that the man was able to give away, Rick could actually picture little Katherine Beckett screaming and wailing just cause her mom wouldn't buy her that new toy. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if their daughter, if they had one, would look just as adorable as Kate did when she was born.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked him

"Show me pictures"

"What?"

"Of when you were younger."

"Why?" she asked with a smirk on her face, and then brought her glass to her lips to take a sip.

"I'd like to see what our kids would look like"

She almost spat out her drink.

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" he began to panic.

"Yes you did" Jim nodded.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I mean..." he was stammering nervously.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with what you just said. It just... caught me a little off guard" she admitted.

"You guys don't have all life to make kids you know" Jim Beckett mumbled softly.

"Oh my God! Dad! Did I just hear you say that?"

He took a sip from his glass to avoid his daughters glare.

She rolled her eyes with that smile on her face and said "gentlemen, can we not talk about this here, or now?"

And Rick smiled and said "Yea okay" and he called the waiter and asked him to get the bill.

What he didn't see, was the smile on Kate's lips that she was trying hard to hide ever since Castle spoke about having kids. Yup.  
She wanted kids, just as badly as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

* * *

Chapter 2

After dinner, they dropped Jim off at his place.

"Castle, do you mind if we go to my apartment before we head on home, there's something I need to do"

"No of course not, I don't mind" and after a pause he spoke hesitantly

"Do you... do you need time on your own?" he sounded so unsure of himself, but really, why was he tip toeing around her now. Everything was perfect now.

"No. never. Come with me"

she said reassuringly and squeezed his hand. They drove on over to her apartment and when they were in, she stepped forward to her make-shift murder board. The one she had created in her room a few years ago. she stared at it for a while, and then slowly began taking down all the mug shots and notes she had hung up there. Castle stood behind. He didn't try to help her. He knew this was something she needed to do herself.

The final picture she took down was her mothers. And she held it in her hand and brought it close to her lips, and softly kissed it. And if he wasn't mistaken, he heard her whisper softly to no one in particular "I love you mom"

she then took all of the pictures and notes and put them away in a box. When she was done, she walked back up to Castle, and he took her hands in his.

"How are you feeling after that?" he asked.

"Great. Lighter. Free." She said.

And her eyes shone with happiness even though her lips showed only a hint of it. She then got onto her toes and wrapped her arms around Castle and kissed him. He held her lovingly, allowing her to lead his lips to move according to her pace. And she took his breath away. Drawing out of him a love that makes her heart race and do flips, her lips moved passionately against his, letting herself surrender to him, allowing him to feel the lightness she felt within herself.

She wanted him to feel what she felt, after all of this running and building walls she's been doing for 6 years with him, she finally wanted him to know, that none of that existed or mattered anymore, because the only place she wanted to run to now, was down the aisle towards him. Him waiting in his tux for his bride to come stand beside him and become his wife.

When she pulled away, she softly spoke at his lips "Let's go home"

And he held her hand and led her out the door.

Downstairs when they reached her car in the parking garage of her building, she suddenly hesitated before entering the car.

"You forgot something?" he asked. She was looking at something at the corner of the parking garage. He tried to follow her gaze.

"Castle, have I ever showed you my motorcycle?"

A naughty smile donned his lips.

"No, but please tell me I get to see it tonight"

She laughed and closed her car door, and walked on over to the corner of the parking garage and he followed.

They came and stood before a covered vehicle. "This is the Harley soft tail you once mentioned?" he asked.

She walked around it, "yea… I used it a lot when I was a teen"

She had this smile on her face. "My mom hated it. She always told me, that I need to be a little older and mature to ride this. After she died, I didn't use it much."

"You're older now"

She looked up at him, and he saw that death glare and immediately corrected himself

"I mean, you're just the right age to ride it now."

"You just want to see what my old motorcycle looks like"

"Correction, I want to ride your motorcycle"

She laughed.

"What makes you think you can handle a soft tail Castle?"

He pretended to be highly offended.

"I take offense to that Kate. Why wouldn't I be able to handle it?"

Just that moment, Kate pulled off the cover and there it was. Her old motorcycle. And she stared at it with a gleam in her eyes.

"Wow, if you won't let me ride it, can I at least sit on it... you know... just to know what it's like."

She thought for a moment.

"You know what, let's ditch the car, I want to ride him home"

"Wow. Say that again"

"Get behind me Castle" she said as she swung her leg over the seat and got on, she put the key in and started the motorcycle.

And through the mirrors, she could see Castle's stunned expression and the way he was eyeing her legs.

"You coming Castle?" she said with a chuckle in her voice.

"Yea... yea. Uh... I'm coming"

And when he got behind her, she bit her lip softly at the idea of Castle finding all of this really hot. And really, that was her only ambition. He was tongue tied, never expecting her to make an impulsive decision as such.

But there was something new within her now, and that side of her was here to stay, it's the side of her that her mother's murder had taken away. Now, that lightness, that feeling of living life to the fullest, and loving the people you care for, and doing what you love was back. As she drove out of the parking garage, Castle placed his hands on her thighs and said

"Wow."

"Shhh" she told him, "put your helmet on"

"You put your helmet on" he argued.

But she just smiled. And they rode on, down the streets of New York, homeward bound, the sky was dark as midnight, because really, it was just a few minutes until midnight, and the roads weren't too full of cars, she was able to ride fast enough to have a little breeze blow in her face and it was just what she needed.

"Castle, do you want to take over?"

"Me?"

"No, I'm talking to my motorcycle." she joked.

"Okay" he sounded so excited. Like a little boy who'd just been given permission to stay up late to watch a movie on a school night.

They stopped and switched places, and Kate had to show him a few things before he started, but he got a hang of it eventually, and he was actually riding it pretty well. She put her arms around him, and rested her chin on his shoulder for the rest of the ride.

They were just a few blocks away from home, when Castle adjusted the mirror to take a look at her, and he saw her, sitting up straight, letting the wind blow into her face, and through her hair, lifting those golden brown tresses off her shoulders to move with the wind.

She had her eyes close, and he knew she was having a moment, so instead of stopping the motorcycle at his building, he rode on further.

This was it. This was what it felt like to be ruled by her own life and not by her mother's death. This was what was waiting for her after bringing justice to her mom. As the wind blew her way and behind her, it took away with it, all her anxieties and worries, all of the bricks she had ever used to build walls in her life, all of her insecurities that had ever made her hold back anything from the man in front of her.

She let the wind carry away a part of her that had taken over most of her life so far, and she kept with her the part of her mother that she needed. When she opened her eyes, she found that Castle had been riding for quite a while now, and she realized he had brought them further on from their destination.

She knew why too. So she leaned in towrads him again, and softly, touched her lips to the skin a little behind his ear. And she let it stay there for a moment, allowing him to feel her. her eyes were still closed, and in that moment, she breathed in the scent of him, a fragrance she had come to love and live in.

she spoke inwardly "I love you Richard Castle, more than my life" then she whispered to him out loud, "Turn around babe, it's time to go home" and he simply nodded with a smile, while she rested her cheek against his shoulder blade.

When they parked near his Ferrari, he turned his head a little to look at her, and she had this smile upon her face.

"Thank you for letting me ride your motorcycle."

"It's yours too you know?"

"Really? When did that happen?" there was that childish squeal again, she leaned in and kissed her man-child's lips and said

"Yea, when you decided to ride a few extra blocks, just for me."

He kissed her back, "you looked beautiful... the way your hair flew with the wind, your face, it was glowing... and it was relaxed. And I really didn't want to interrupt that"

She got off and kissed him lovingly and said "Thank you Rick"

"Always" he said.

"Now are you going to sit there all night? Or will you give me a chance to show you what a real ride looks like" she winked at him and then saucily walked away towards the elevators.

His breath had caught in his throat. How she still managed to do that to him, was beyond his understanding. He quickly got off after turning the key to kill the engine and ran up to where she was waiting for the elevator.

He got behind her and began kissing her neck; she closed her eyes and melted back into him. She hummed her appreciation for his expression of love and slowly let her hand wander back and up into his hair to guide his lips to the places on her neck that longed for him the most.

The ding of the elevator interrupted them and when they got in, she said

"There's one last thing I have to do tonight, before we get to bed okay?"

"Okay" he understood, he didn't ask questions. He'll know when the time came.

They rode up the elevator in silence, she had linked her arm through his and was leaning into his side.

* * *

** Review please? let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: I'm so glad I got a good response for this story! you guys are great! A big thanks to Shona my seashell . (yes, I'm calling you that) for proof reading this chapter for me. You're amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kate entered through the door first and Castle walked in behind her, after closing the door. And Kate almost screamed, when out of the blue, a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Alexis!" she panted. Trying to calm her racing heart.

Alexis pulled behind to look at her, and she had this huge smile plastered on her face.

"You got him! After all these years, it's finally over!"

Kate nodded, with an equally excited smile on her lips. Alexis pulled her into a hug again and said "I'm so happy for you, congratulations"

"how did you…?" Kate began to ask.

"Dad texted me as soon as you made the arrest"

Kate turned behind to look at him

"What? You sent out some group message or something?" she chuckled.

"Maybe" he said seriously, trying not to look at her directly.

She shook her head at him. Alexis then took Kate's hand in hers and said "How did it feel to handcuff him?"

Kate almost laughed. Almost. If only she had the right words to explain how overwhelming it was, this entire day. Her lips parted to say something, but then Castle interrupted.

"Pumpkin, Kate's had a long day… how about we let her narrate it to us tomorrow over breakfast?" he looked at both of them, and Alexis smiled and said "You're right, I can imagine how drained you must feel. I'm just really glad you did it!"

"Thank you Alexis"

"Goodnight" she said to Kate and hugged her again. And after kissing her dad goodnight, she ran upstairs to her room. Kate turned to Rick, and she took a deep breath, letting her chest rise and fall with the inhale and exhale.

"Wait right here. I'll get us some wine… just to help you relax, and then we can go shower together and go to bed, how does that sound?" he asked.

He knew she was tired. Tired would be an understatement. Ever since Vulcan Simmons had been found murdered, she'd been running for her life. He couldn't imagine how exhausted she must feel.

"Sounds perfect to me" she slipped her hand into his and he led her to a kitchen stool, where she sat herself down. He went about fetching two glasses and then pouring out her favourite red wine. The one she says really lets her relax. He placed her glass before her and then leaned over to rest his elbows on the surface of the counter, and Kate appreciated it when she looked up from her glass and his face was before hers.

She put her hand to his cheek and just studied his features. Admiring every little edge and curve.

He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"There's no man on this earth like you Rick…"

She paused and stared down into her glass, and he waited

"There's no one like you. No one who would have stayed… With me… Through all of this."

He knew she wasn't done, so he just kissed her wrist again, she began playing with his hair, just behind his ears.

"Any ordinary man would have run away at the first sight of the mess that my life was…"

Then her eyes focused back to his and she said, "But over the years I've learned you're no ordinary man"

And she held his gaze, until somewhere in that moment, her lips had reached just a few inches away from his. And he whispered to her lips "I stayed because you never failed to prove to me what an extraordinary woman you are"

And all it took was the feel of his warm breath against her lips, to ignite a force in her that lunged at the opportunity to kiss him, to have that connection. To always have that connection. She kissed him softly, allowing her hand to wander in his hair and over his shoulder.

When he pulled away, he said, "How about we take these to the bedroom, we can finish them there"

She nodded, and picked her glass in one hand, he picked his and came around the counter to grasp her hand in his, and he lifted it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it and led her to their bedroom.

By the time they had finished their wine, it must have been way past midnight. He was sitting on the bed, his legs stretched out over the covers, his back against the bed rest of their bed, and she was at his side, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

She stretched out to her side of the bed, to place her glass on the bedside table and he did too, and when she snuggled back into his arms, he could feel her already getting heavy against him. She was really tired. He could feel it in every breath she took.

He kissed her head, and she looked up at him and brought his face closer to kiss him. They tasted the wine on each other's lips, and shared the slow burn of love they could feel growing between them all the time.

"Lie down Kate, forget the shower, you really need to rest"

She smiled at his lips. "What I really need is you" she kissed him again and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. And he let her. She moved slowly and her lips were sinful against his mouth. She pulled away after placing a soft kiss at the corner of his lips and said,

"Go wait for me in the shower, I'll be right there"

He smiled that naughty smile of his and said "your wish is my command."

He kissed her once more and then got off the bed, took his shirt off completely and left it on the chair beside the bed and walked into their bathroom. Kate watched him till the door closed behind him. She got up and walked to her mirror at the dressing table. She slowly began unbuttoning her shirt, and when she was done, she didn't take it off. She stared at herself.

And then without another thought, she looked toward the bathroom door and called out "Castle…"

Right enough, he hadn't gotten into the shower yet. He was just about to take the rest of his clothes off and get under the shower when he heard her voice call out to him.

He quickly walked out to find her standing in front of the mirror, her shirt buttons all opened, but she hadn't taken it off yet.

"Everything alright Kate?"

He asked, wondering what could be on her mind.

She finally looked towards him and said. "Could you please come here a sec. "and he was behind her that very instant. A look of pure worry and concern on his face.

She looked at him in the mirror, standing behind her and smiled at him. He smiled back, assured that nothing was wrong. Then she took a step back, just enough so that her back touched his chest. His eyes were on her. Watching her very move in the mirror. The way she kept looking at her scar, between her breasts.

He put his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"As of today, it only makes me respect you more"

She looked up into the mirror at him, and then turned her head a little to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were looking at the bullet scar weren't you?"

She smiled "No"

She looked back into the mirror at him and said "remember I told you there's one last thing I have to do tonight, before I go to bed?"

"Yea?" and then she lifted her hands to catch the necklace around her neck on two sides of her neck and slowly lifted it off of her.

Castle watched in silence. She then placed her mother's ring and the necklace on the centre of her palm and closed her fist around the necklace. She looked back up at Castle in the mirror and there was a look of awe in his eyes.

She turned to properly face him now and said "I only wore this to keep me going from one day to the next, because searching for her killer was all I lived for. Bringing her justice was my only aim."

she turned back around and opened a drawer to find the box where she kept her mom's necklace and dad's watch every night. She took the box in hand and gave it to Castle and said "I don't need this now, because I know she's at peace."

Castle opened the box for her and she slowly place the necklace inside and said "I won't need to wear it anymore now…"she closed the box and a smile donned her lips and she looked up into his blue eyes and Rick saw the moistness in them, this was a big step for her. She said the next few words with a passion that overflowed with a burning desire to love him.

"I won't need to wear it anymore, cause I have you to keep me going from day to day, My only aim is to love you and to do it with all my heart for the rest of my life Rick… from now on, you are all I live for" And Castle stood so still, speechless at her admission.

She stepped closer to him; he didn't think it was possible because there was already so close.

She brought her left hand up to touch his chest and she looked at her hand there. "From now on, the only ring I will wear is yours"

She turned around, placed the box back into the drawer it belonged in, and then she slowly took off her shirt, and kept it on the bed. He watched as she then unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the ground, and there she was, this goddess of beauty, standing before him in just her innerwear. She stepped into his space and crashed her lips against his and his arms wound tight around her.

He kissed her for all she's worth, his lips growing wild against her, a wildness that was bred from awe and wonder and respect and love for this extraordinary woman he can call his own.

No, it wasn't the fact that he could feel her skin against him. It wasn't the fact that she was making these cute little sounds in the kiss. It wasn't the fact that her hands were moving all over him all at once. No. It was none of that.

If he was kissing her with this raw passion right now, it was mainly because of the things Katherine Beckett taught him by her life. That was what turned him on. The fact that this woman was so determined to fight for family, the fact that she let it drive her through the better half of her adolescence, the fact that she let it help her grow into this strong, independent woman, that was what turned him on.

When she pulled away for oxygen, he leaned down and put his arm behind her knees, and one arm around her shoulders, and slowly and easily, he lifted her off the ground and took her into their master bathroom.

He never though it would be possible, but he'd fallen more in love with her today. She was new. She was more. And she was his.

* * *

**Leave me a review with your thoughts on this story, please :) **


End file.
